


The Red Hoodie

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [9]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Minho doesn't like Kibum's new and quite revealing red Hoodie and tries to convince him not to wear it. Find out whether  Minho will get his way;D
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500311
Kudos: 27





	The Red Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a picture i saw of Key at the airport wearing a red hoodie with a revealing back. I couldn't help picturing Minho getting all Jealous ;)))  
> It's now taking me a bit longer to post for this series as compared to when I first started, so i'm super grateful to the readers who are still here to read my works. you guys are awesome. to the new readers, you are awesome too for taking time to read this<3
> 
> Update: this officially the end of this series. I've enjoyed writing these short stories and receiving your support through comments/kudos.

“Yes, Min?” Kibum answers.

The lazy drawl of his voice is enough to put a fond smile on Minho’s face as he replies, “I’m outside.”

“Already? I have a few things to pack. Why don’t you come up and wait for me.”

“Hey Kibum I already gave you an hour and half to get ready while I was running my errands. We’ll be late for our flight.”

“No we won’t. I won’t be long, I promise. Just come up.” Kibum pleads in a beseeching tone uncharacteristic of him.

Minh sighs long suffering and tries not to roll his eyes, but he concedes like always. “I’ll be right up.”

*

Kibum greets Minho with a kiss at the door and lingers momentarily as Minho takes his shoes off and slides his feet into a pair of house slippers.

It’s only when Minho is done with that task that he really looks at Kibum and takes him in. Kibum is wearing a big, vivid red hoodie undoubtedly designer. Minho thinks the rich colour makes a great contrast with Kibum’s pale skin. Kibum has the hood over his head too and he looks cosy, comfortable, clean, warm and even edible.

So Minho smiles at him and says just that, “you look kike food.”

Kibum guffaws, giving his boyfriend an odd look, “your compliments can never seize to amaze, darling.” He chortles, letting Minho pull him close and cup his cheeks.

Minho ‘s slightly calloused palms are gentle against Kibum’s pale, soft skin as if he is afraid the slightest pressure might lacerate Kibum’s skin. Minho leans in and kisses Kibum’s lips again, a little deeper this time, a little lasting and more imbued with affection and adoration.

Kibum wraps his arms around Minho’s waist and melts into the embrace, kissing back. “I thought we are late.” He teases when they pull their lips apart.

Minho thinks he might be the happiest man alive because of the cute smile Kibum is wearing right now. A smile that Minho could probably never get tired of seeing. “we are, but that’s your fault so I’m going to kiss you if I want to.” Minho finally finds his voice and then he steals a few more kisses right there in the entryway before letting a giggly Kibum go.

“let me grab my bags.” Kibum announces. “come in and take a seat.” He invites. As Kibum turns away and starts walking away, Minho follows him, but almost immediately comes to a halt when his gaze falls upon Kibum’s back. As it turns out, kubum’s lovely hoodie has a button up patch across the back and Kibum leave the buttons undone.

“hey.” Minho calls, “I hope you don’t plan on going out like that.”

Kibum stops and turns back around, looking puzzled. “What?”

“your back is out.” Minho points out.

Realisation hits Kibum and he grins so proudly, “so fashion forward, right? I love it.”

“I don’t.”

Kibum’s face falls. “Why not?”

“I don’t want other men feasting their eyes on your body.” Minho petulantly replies.

Kibum almost chuckles at how hostile and reprimanding Minho suddenly looks. “Honey, is that really important?” Kibum smoothly cajoles, “We are stars, remember? I’ve worn all sorts of things on stage. I’m pretty sure everyone knows what my back looks like.”

Minho sees the point and he really agrees, but he just can’t shake off the irrational pang of jealousy he feels. “I’m still not comfortable.” He mutters, mostly under his breathe just to be stubborn and Kibum can tell if the small knowing smile playing on his lips is any indication.

Closing the distance between them, Kibum slides his arms around Minho’s neck and gives Minho a kiss full of reassuring tenderness. The warmth of it seeps through Minho’s until all his unease melts away.

Minho’s hands settle upon Kibum’s hips, “is it possible for me to win at least one argument in this relationship?”

Kibum laughs out loud, all bright and happy, “no.”

Minho should be miffed, but he just isn’t. It’s worth it to see his Kibum so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for supporting me through kudos and/or comments<3


End file.
